1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile system and a method for controlling document transmission, and more particularly, relates to a facsimile system capable of document transmission with shortened transmission time.
2. Related Art
Contemporary facsimile system generally transmits information data of a document on a standard sized paper. Document sensors are positioned at predetermined locations of the facsimile system to detect different sizes of the document for proper transmission via a telephone line. An original document for transmission may be one of several standard sizes, such as A4, B4, A3, and alternatively, of non-standard sizes, such as photographic size or a variety of irregular sizes.
In order to compensate for the difference between the transmission size and the original document size, white pixels are commonly added as dummy data to every transmission lines, which results into an increase of the transmission time and the telephone fee. Exemplars of contemporary facsimile systems using dummy data are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,228 for Receiving System For Facsimile And The Like issued to Yagishita et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,781 for Facsimile System issued to Ikeda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,373 for Facsimile Apparatus issued to Kondo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,221 for Video Signal Transmitting System issued to Yamamoto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,460 for Facsimile Apparatus issued to Facsimile Apparatus issued to Tsuda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,893 for Facsimile Transmission System issued to Ishikawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,459 for Facsimile Apparatus For Minimizing Printing Of White Data At End Of Page issued to Asai. While the contemporary facsimile system offers a variety of transmission techniques for reducing the document transmission time, I have noted that detection of paper size as close to the actual size may be effectively used to reduce an amount of dummy data to be transmitted in order to shorten the document transmission time and reduce the telephone fee.